Uka Uka
'''Uka Uka '''is one of the main antagonists in the Crash Bandicoot series and a voodoo mask spirit who is the younger twin brother of Aku Aku, of whom he is the exact opposite. He is ultimately the driving force behind a massive evil plan, which he often uses to work with Dr. Neo Cortex and is frequently upset with Cortex for his failures. Uka Uka has a short temper, and is very impatient and he blames Cortex every time he fails. He first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, when he was released from his temple prison by Cortex, though it was revealed that he had been conversing with Cortex since the first Crash Bandicoot game. After the events of Warped, he appeared in Crash Team Racing, where he was summonable by evil characters to assist in the race at hand. In Crash Bandicoot: the Wrath of Cortex, he scolded the villains of Crash Bandicoot: Warped due to their inability to truly carry out an evil plan. At the end of the game, however, he is frozen in an arctic wasteland with Cortex. This is followed up on in Crash Twinsanity, where he and Cortex are unfrozen, but now must help Crash to defeat the Evil Twins. In Crash Nitro Kart, he played the same role he did in Crash Team Racing. He is shown to have great power, which is displayed in Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, when he is able to not only make his summoner invincible, but is also able to send opponents flying by simply knocking into them. In Crash Twinsanity, he was able to summon a full armored body made completely out of ice. Trivia *Uka Uka is one of the most trusted allies of the Grand Monarch of Evil: Dark Specter. *In Crash Team Racing's adventure mode, Uka Uka is seen helping Dr. Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and N. Gin in the quest to defeat Nitros Oxide. However, during the final battle with Nitros Oxide, it can be seen that he is helping him, too. It is currently unknown as to whether or not Uka Uka had been helping him from the start, or if he was just a placeholder for the fight. *He is one of the main villains of Pooh's Adventures Universe. He assembled a team of well-known villains to help him destroy all of the heroes in the multiverse. Gallery Cmomuka-1.png|Uka Uka's appearance in Crash of the Titans Uka_Uka_CTR.png|Uka Uka as he appeared in Crash Team Racing (1999). ukauka.png|Uka Uka render by Globman1338. Category:VILLAINS Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Leaders Category:Masters of Evil Category:Brothers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Masks Category:Videogame Characters Category:Twins Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced by Clancy Brown Category:Video Game Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:On and Off Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Jerks Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains